


Muddin'

by Sinistretoile



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Car Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fucking, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Seba's girlfriend comes to visit him on set for I, Tonya.





	Muddin'

She watched with the crew as the pickup did doughnuts in the mud, kicking up grass and thick brown muck. Margot hung halfway out the window, whooping and yelling. Seb cranked that steering wheel, grinning like an idiot in love. The director called cut and the truck stopped.  
“Hey, baby.” Sebastian grinned bigger than he had in the truck.  
“Hey you.” He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, tickling her upper lip and nose with that horrible mustache. “I didn’t know you were visiting today.”  
She shrugged. “The exhibit I wanted to see was closed for the day so I figured I’d come visit you.”  
“That’s an excellent idea.” His hand was a warm weight on the small of her back as he escorted her to his trailer.  
“You looked like you were having fun.”  
“It was.” He waggled his eyebrows then his mustache. “Wanna go for a spin later?”  
“Yes!” She spun around, eyes wide and excited. Her hands clapped together. “You really mean it?”  
“For that look, anything.” He pulled her into his arms as he shut the door behind them. They didn’t have much time before next call but he’d make the most of it. They fell onto the couch, tongues tangled in a searing kiss. His gruff hands slipped under her shirt to grab her breasts through the lacy bra. She gasped around his tongue and arched off the rough fabric, pushing her chest into his hands.  
“Fuck, I missed you, Seb.”  
His kisses left her mouth to trail along her jaw to her ear. “I missed you too, baby.” He pressed his stiffening cock into the apex of her thighs. They both moaned. She hooked her leg around his thick thigh. He groaned in frustration. “I wish we had time, baby.” He circled his hips, grinding his cock against her cunt.  
“S’ok, there’s always later.” She combed her fingers through his hair, scraping her nails along his scalp. As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. He huffed and dropped his head to her chest. “I’m gonna fuck you so good later.” It was a promise.

“Sebby, I haven’t been muddin’ in years.” She bounced in the seat.  
“Well, I’ll make it worth your while.” He put the truck into gear. “Hang on, baby girl.” He spun the truck in circles, whipping mud and grass into the air. She screamed in pure joy, laughing at the top of her lungs. He didn’t stop until the field was a muddy mess and she was out of breath from laughing and her face was flushed. He parked the truck and grinned, panting.  
“That was so fucking fun.” She climbed over the bench seat to straddle his lap. “Thank you, baby.”  
His hands settled on her ass. “You’re welcome, baby girl.” She cupped his face and began placing tiny kisses on his lips as she rocked her hips against him. His fingers flexed then dug into her ass as her movements woke his cock. “Please don’t tease. I need you so bad.”  
She pulled off her shirt. “Then take me.” He buried his face in her breasts, licking and kissing. He urged her to rock faster against him, lifting up off the seat. Their bodies grinded against each other, working them up into a gasping, moaning frenzy. The length of his cock pressed against the zipper of his jeans. He could feel her heat between her thighs and could just imagine how wet she was.  
“Get in the back.” The need to be inside her overwhelmed him. They scrambled out of the cab of the truck, slipping in the mud in their haste. He dropped the tailgate and set her down roughly, his mouth attacking hers in a sloppy, needful kiss. He pulled off her shoes and tossed them to the ground then fought her zipper before he could peel the snug denim off her legs. She wasn’t wearing any panties and he noticed the dark spot on the jeans he held in his hand. “Lay back, baby girl.”  
She took the jeans from him and lay then under her head as she laid back. He bent forward, tickling her bare mound with that fucking mustache. Her back arched off the cool metal as he lips suctioned to her clit.  
“Fuck! Seb!” She gripped his hair, lifting her hips up. He draped an arm over her pelvis to hold her still, sucking more and harder on her clit then moving to licking.  
“You’re so fucking wet, baby.” He pushed two fingers inside her. “My dick has missed you so much.” He curled his fingers against her sweet spot while flicking his tongue repeatedly over her clit. Her toes curled and bucked off the truck bed.  
“Don’t stop! Right there, Sebby. Fuck!” He pet his fingers back and forth over her sweet spot, increasing the pressure and sucking her clit back into his mouth. She held his hair harder, grinding her cunt up against his mouth. He moaned, palming his confined, aching cock. Her orgasm hit, soaking his fingers and that fucking mustache. But he didn’t stop, keeping up the steady petting pressure and sucking her clit until she came a second time. “Seb!” She braced her foot on his shoulder and pushed him away, scooting further up the truck.  
He laughed, breathless and low. “I was going for three.”  
“Just get up here and fuck me.”  
“Yes, ma’am.” He climbed into the truck bed, standing over her. He unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, watching her as she played with her nipples, pinching and pulling. He pushed the jeans down to his thighs then gripped his cock. The veins stood out and it wept pre-cum from the slit. He hissed as he moved his thumb over the sensitive head. She licked her lips and one of her hands traveled lower. “Show me that pretty pussy.”  
She held her pussy lips open, cum and saliva glistening on her pink flesh. He tugged on his cock, his mouth dropping open. “You look so fucking sexy.” She bit her lip, blushing. Her hips lifted, her thighs opening, in invitation. He sunk to his knees then propped himself over her. Using one hand, he swiped his fingers through her wet pussy lips then stroked his cock, coating himself in her fluid before lining himself.  
The woods around them grew dark with the setting sun. He eased forward, filling her slowly but so deep. His breath left him in a shudder. Her fingertips dug into his shoulder blades. “Sebastian, please.”  
He drew out slowly, letting her feel every vein of his cock and him feel every ridge of her walls. He groaned into her panting mouth. “Fuck, I don’t…” He swallowed and licked his lips, pressing his forehead against hers. She felt too damn good and they’d been away from each other too long. “I’m not gonna last long, baby girl.”  
She moved her hand between them. “Just go. I’ll cum with you.” He didn’t have to be told twice. The truck began to rock with the force of his thrusts. The wet slap of flesh on flesh joined her screaming moans and his grunts and gasps. Her thighs trembled as she rubbed her clit. The quivering of her walls was too much and he came with a strangled cry. He grunted as she came a third time, clenching around his spent cock. He dropped to the cool metal bed and laid next to her, slipping his hand into hers.  
Twilight settled around them and the stars began to pop out in the sky above. She shivered and curled into him. “We should probably get dressed.” He hummed in contentment. “I don’t want a mosquito bite on my pussy.”  
He barked out a laugh. “I’ll scratch it for you.” She laughed with him then sat up. “Did you see where you threw my panties?”  
“I thought you weren’t wearing any.”

At the production meeting the following morning…  
“Alright, which one of you deviants used the truck to get his jollies?” Everyone looked around confused. “These were found on set this morning.” A pair of mud speckled white lace panties in a plastic baggie were dropped onto the table. Everyone laughed.  
Seb snapped a sneaky picture and sent it to her with the caption ‘found your panties, baby girl’.


End file.
